This invention is concerned with an article-carrying case particularly an electronic field engineer's article carrying case.
In the past the art has described a number of cases for carrying articles such as typewriters, medicines, instruments, cosmetics, sporting equipment, tools and the like. The present invention is concerned with a portable article carrying case particularly for carrying electronic engineer's equipment such as circuit boards, small tools and sheet material. The carrying case of this invention is designed to carry equipment of varying sizes and thicknesses such as loaded circuit boards separately within expandable pockets located in the case. The cover of the carrying case of this invention contains a novel arrangement which lifts the total weight of the loaded case from rigid end panels on the container thereby avoiding a buckling action which would occur if the lifting location was centered on the cover.